Um beijo de adeus
by Ines Potter
Summary: Como foi a despedida de Harry e Ginny quando este foi em busca dos Horcruxes? Uma versão diferente da de J.K. Rowling. Short fic.


N/A: Oláááá! Trago-vos mais uma short fic de Harry Potter.

E é só. Enjoy =P

* * *

**_Um beijo de adeus_**

Os dias de Agosto foram passando a correr e quanto mais próximo estava Setembro mais eu me esforçava para esquecer a missão que teria de levar a cabo e as consequências que isso traria. Fingi não perceber a atitude que teria de tomar pois isso iria deixar-me de rastos.

Os últimos dias tinham sido como tirados de um sonho. Levantava-me e tomava o pequeno almoço com os Weasley, fazíamos a desgnomatização e depois eu, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George e Ginny formávamos duas equipas para jogar Quidditch no pomar em frente da Toca. Quando anoitecia voltávamos para baixo e mal chegávamos à cama dormíamos profundamente.

Dois dias antes de 26 de Agosto (a data marcada por nós para partir em busca dos Horcruxes) decidi que iria falar com Ginny. Era o mais correcto, era o que devia fazer pela sua protecção.

Era tarde, disse a Ron que iria à casa de banho mas em vez disso desci do patamar do seu quarto para o primeiro andar. Fiquei à porta sem saber bem o que fazer e ainda a pensar no que iria dizer quando a porta se abriu e uma rapariga de longos cabelos ruivos, olhos castanhos e um pijama verde esmeralda apareceu. Olhei para ela ainda sem saber o que fazer e ela sorriu.

-Entra, Harry. – murmurou para que ninguém ouvisse – Não é propriamente uma boa hora para visitas.

Entrei no quarto. Era pequeno mas tudo parecia encaixar-se bem ali. Tinha uma janela grande que dava para o pomar onde tínhamos estado a jogar Quidditch essa tarde. Três das paredes eram brancas e a restante, a parede do fundo era de uma tonalidade de laranja parecida com os cabelos acajus dela. Encostada a essa parede estava uma cama de madeira clara e uma mesa de cabeceira. Um armário encontrava-se na parede norte, juntamente com uma estante cheia dos mais variados objectos bizarros, em cima da secretária estava uma gaiola grande do seu pigmeu-penugento, Arnold. A povoar as paredes estavam várias fotos que se mexiam com as pessoas sempre a acenar e a sorrir.

-O que se passa, Harry? – encarou-me com o sobrolho franzido e cara de dúvida. Eu riria se não fosse esta a situação.

-Hum, Ginny, ham – pigarreei - Bem…

-Sim? – perguntou ela.

Olhei para o seu rosto angelical e por um instante perdi-me nos olhos dela. Inspirei fundo tentando ganhar coragem para o que iria fazer.

-Ginny, eu estive a pensar e nós não podemos ficar juntos, não agora que Voldemort assumiu o poder no mundo bruxo. Tu sabes que ele me quer matar e vai tentar chegar a mim de todas as formas possíveis. Ele já utilizou imensas pessoas de quem eu gosto para me atingir, imagina que ele descobre que namoro contigo? O que achas que me aconteceria se por acaso eu te colocasse em risco? Se alguma coisa te acontecesse por minha culpa? Eu nunca me perdoaria. Sabes que eu te amo acima de tudo, sabes que nunca te magoaria e nunca te pediria isto se não achasse que seria o melhor para nós dois. – disse isso de uma só tirada.

O meu estômago ficou embrulhado quando acabei de dizer o discurso que havia andado a preparar desde que tinha chegado ali nas férias. Eu queria gritar, queria dizer com todas as letras que a amava, queria sussurrar-lhe ao ouvido que não queria que ela me deixasse. Que queria que ela viesse comigo, que fugíssemos sozinhos para viver felizes noutro sítio. Mas eu sabia que não podia, não enquanto não descobrisse os restantes horcruxes e se morresse, que levasse Voldemort comigo. _Nenhum pode viver enquanto o outro sobreviver_. Teria de ser assim.

Respirei fundo e ganhando coragem olhei-a nos olhos. O que vi deixou o meu coração cair-me aos pés. Ginny tinha-se sentado na cama e olhava para mim com os olhos lacrimejantes e um olhar de súplica.

-Porquê? – foi a única palavra que ela disse.

-Ginny, eu não conseguiria viver num mundo onde não existisses **(N/A: Sim, andei a copiar do crepúsculo)**, eu preciso de derrotar o Voldemort para poder construir um mundo em que possamos ser felizes.

-Nada do que eu disser te vai convencer a ficar aqui comigo pois não? – ela perguntou, fazendo uma careta.

Aproximei-me dela e segurei-lhe as mãos com carinho.

-Nada do que disseres poderá alterar a minha decisão. Mas isso não significa que não te ame, pelo contrário, significa que se manter-me afastado for o melhor para ti, então é isso que farei.

-Mas nós podíamos esconder-nos. Já não temos o Dumbledore, mas o Kingsley é um óptimo feiticeiro, ele podia ajudar-nos. – sussurrou, agora com uma lágrima que escorregava do seu olho.

Instintivamente levantei a mão ao seu rosto e sequei a lágrima que escapara. Não gostava de a ver assim, não gostava de a magoar nem de a ver sofrer daquela forma.

-Gin, sabes que acabariam por nos encontrar. Já mataram imensos aurores com mais treino do que nós, isso não seria um problema para eles.

-Mas…

-Ouve, todas as pessoas que estão perto de mim morrem. – disse eu, com a voz rouca. – Mais cedo ou mais tarde. O meu pai, a minha mãe, o Sirius, Dumbledore… Não quero que sejas a próxima. Voldemort já te usou e nessa altura eras apenas a irmã do meu melhor amigo. – ela tremeu e abanou a cabeça como que para expulsar um mau pensamento, a memória do seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts.

Ainda estava de cócoras ao pé dela, levantei-me e sentei-me na cama ao seu lado.

-Prometes que não te vais esquecer de mim? Que quando tudo acabar poderemos ser felizes? – perguntou ela.

-Nunca me poderia esquecer de ti, estás gravada na minha alma e na minha pessoa. Não seria o mesmo sem ti. Quando acabar – soltei um gemido inaudível, não tinha a certeza de que voltaria – poderemos ser felizes tal como merecemos.

As possibilidades de sair vivo de toda esta guerra não me eram muito favoráveis mas saber que ela estaria ali à minha espera fez-me pensar pela primeira vez que tudo poderia ser possível.

-Harry? – perguntou ela, enquanto afagava a minha mão. - Vais voltar para Hogwarts este ano? – mexeu-se impacientemente em sinal de nervosismo. Percebi que me tentava fazer esta pergunta desde há algum tempo.

-Não, eu não vou voltar. - e antes que ela pudesse dizer alguma coisa, continuei – Não te posso dizer para onde, nem eu mesmo sei mas temos um plano e esperemos que resulte.

-Posso ir com vocês?

-Não, Gin, não podes.

Ela levantou o olhar e acenou com a cabeça como a mostrar que compreendia.

-Ginevra Weasley – ela reclamou e fez beicinho.

-Estás a parecer a minha mãe… - resmungou ela.

-Nunca te esqueças que eu te amo – continuei como se ela não me tivesse interrompido.

-Eu também te amo – ela sussurrou no meu ouvido – muito.

O meu coração deu um pulo quando ela me disse isso, ainda não me tinha habituado a ter alguém que me amasse como ela, algo diferente e muito forte, algo apara além da amizade. Passei a minha mão no seu rosto e puxando levemente inclinei-me sobre ela até que os nossos lábios se tocaram. Primeiro foi apenas um encostar suave mas momentos depois já as nossas línguas dançavam em sincronia. Não conseguia pensar em mais nada, só na boca dela em cima da minha, nas sensações que ela me provocava. E então terminámos o beijo, ambos ofegando.

-Gin – chamei, depois de me recompor. – Desculpa-me.

Atravessei o quarto até chegar à porta, reparando que ela vinha atrás de mim. Virei-me e tentei dar um sorriso, apesar de achar que deve ter parecido uma careta. Abracei-a.

-Boa noite. Dorme bem. – e dei um beijo no topo da sua cabeça.

Virei novamente para a frente e fechei a porta. Não aguentaria vê-la outra vez e se ela me pedisse com lágrimas nos olhos provavelmente voltaria atrás na minha decisão.

Só depois de chegar à casa de banho e molhar a minha cara é que reparei no meu estado. Tinha um ar cansado e apático. Por dentro, parecia ter levado uma facada no sítio do coração, coração esse que não estava comigo, porque o havia confiado a Ginny. A minha cabeça ardia e o meu estômago não parava de virar e revirar novamente. Sentia que tudo estava mal. Eu queria estar ao lado dela. Mas não podia. Suspirei e entrei no quarto do Ron.

-E então? – disse ele. – Preparado para a nossa pequenina excursão? – perguntou ele, ironicamente.

-Nem um pouco – respondi com a voz abafada.

-Óptimo – e percebi um sorriso na sua voz, apesar de estar de costas a alimentar Hedwig **(N/A: Eu gostava muito da Hedwig, então ela não morreu. Enquanto Harry, Hermione e Ron vão embora ela fica ao cuidado de Ginny)**. Ele parou um pouco percebendo o meu estado de farrapo de gente e perguntou:

-O que encontraste na casa de banho? Uma aranha peluda e gigante – perguntou ele, tremendo só pelo pensamento **(N/A: Ron tem medo de aranhas, para quem não sabe)** – ou foi o vampiro? Ele tem andado um pouco estranho ultimamente.

-Não é nada disso, Ron, apenas estou abatido, foi um dia cansativo. – respondi.

-Lá isso podes crer. Boa noite Harry.

-Boa noite Ron.

E adormeci a pensar em Ginny e no beijo que trocámos, o último durante muito tempo.

* * *

N/A: Mais uma versão da despedida de Harry e Ginny, quando ele parte com Ron e Hermione em busca dos Horcruxes.

Será que alguém pode mandar reviews?

Please *.*

Beijos


End file.
